The Beet-Eater
by MikaTheFox
Summary: I love CreepyPastas so I wrote my own. If you like my story and want me to write more let me know. I will be happy to make a story for you. Rated T for gore. (I realize that my story might be unrealistic but please don't hate me for it I thought it was a good idea, unrealistic or not.)


Hey there, this is my first story. I am sorry if my grammar and punctuation is not the best. I love reading CreepyPastas so I decided to make up my own CP character. Please enjoy and review. I take requests and story ideas but right now this is just me telling who my character is, his story, and what he does.

The Beet-Eater

Demarcus was working in his father's beet field. His father did not believe in having slaves or servents despite the family's high standings. The sun was hot but Demarcus continued to work until he heard his fiancé call him. He stood up and put his hand over his eyes, he spotted her. Atlanta was a tall petite girl with lovely honey gold hair and sapphire eyes. He frowns for he was not fond of the girl. The marriage was arranged and he disliked girls who looked so.. Perfect. He felt like a clod of dirt standing next to a diamond when he stood near her. Demarcus was tall and had a strong muscular build. He had dark black hair that covered his deep violet eyes. He sighs and walks over to the golden haired girl. " Good Afternoon Miss Atlanta" he said bowing politely and kissing the girls soft hand. His fiancé giggled but frowned, she pulls her hand away "Eck!" She exclaims "your hands and face are covered in that horrible beet juice!" Atlanta cried, Demarcus rolled his eyes. He bit his tounge to keep from saying something sarcastic. "I'll go wash up dear.." He mumbles walking past her and into the house, Atlanta however stayed behind. She looked out at the field of beets and a sly grin came onto her face. She walked over to the hoe Demarcus had been using to work the field. The girl picked up the hoe and broke it over her knee. "Maybe now he will stop working with those disgusting beets" Atlanta murmurs as she walked back into the house.

{Hours later after supper}

Demarcus said goodbye to his fiancé and went outside to continue working the beet field. He looked around and found the broken hoe. He picked up the pieces and growled "Atlanta.." He sighs, now it would take him forever to finish. The irritated male rolled his shoulders and got to work. Demarcus worked late into the night. After another hour or so he finally finished. He sat back and sighed not noticing that an animal was creeping up behind him. The beast growled loudly, Demarcus turned and saw the dog. "What are you doing out here?" He asked, the dog just growled. Something about the dog was off. The dog growls loudly and snarls that's when Demarcus saw that the dog was rabid. However he noticed too late the dog leapt at him and bit down on his neck. The male cried out and managed to push the dog off. He got up and ran to the shed, he grabbed his father's shotgun and shot the dog. The dog fell and lay in a crumpled heap. He stared down at the dead dog then fainted.

{In the morning}

When Demarcus woke up he felt dizzy and his head hurt. He tried to sit up but realized her could not move. He looked around and noticed he was chained down on a table. He saw his father "Father!" He cried "what's going on here?!" His father sighs and shook his head. "You were bitten by a rabid dog.. You're chained up so you can't hurt anyone" Demarcus became silent with shock, he knew what happened when someone was bitten by a rabid animal. They were chained up and left to die as they slowly lost their mind. He gasped "No! No! Father you can't leave me here!" He begged. His father simply sighed and shook his head. Demarcus watched his father leave the room. He screamed trying to get someone to save him. No one came. Did no one care for him? The thought angered him then he heard a little voice say... "Kill them... Kill them all..".

{Later}

Days had passed when Demarcus' father came to see what was happening. The boy would definitely be insane by now. Mr. DeRaven unlocked the door and stepped into the room. It was dark and cold. The man wondered where the lights went. The air smelled of beet juice and...blood? "MaryJane? Are you in here?" Mr. DeRaven asked looking for the maid that was supposed to be taking care of his son. The lights came back on and Mr. DeRaven saw a horrible sight, his son was gone, MaryJane was strapped to the table with her heart torn out and her innards on the floor, blood mixed with beet juice bathed the cell and there on the wall, written in pinkish purple beet juice were the words... 'You're Next'. Mr. DeRaven ran from the horrendous sight. Where was his son? What monster lurked in his manor and why was it after him? The master of the manor ran into the foyer where another horrible sight lay waiting to be discovered. Another maid was slaughtered, heart torn out and innards all over the floor and on the wall written in beet juice was another frightening message that read... "You can run, but you can hide". Mr. DeRaven ran through the house trying to find safety but everywhere he went was a slaughtered maid or family member and demonic messages on the walls. Finally the old man found his son's room, he slowly opened the door to find Demarcus sitting on the bed which was stained with blood and beet juice. Demarcus had a beet in one hand and a human heart in the other, the deranged boy took a bite of both of the objects in his hands and grinned at his terrified father. He was foaming at the mouth and his violet eyes were filled with malice. The next thing the old man knew he was knocked down by his rabid son. He felt his torso being torn open... Then... Everything... Went.. Black...

Days later the police found the slaughtered maids and began to look for their master... They found the old Mr. DeRaven.. Dead with his heart torn out and his innards spilled over the floor. And there on the wall written in blood and beet juice were the words. "Look behind you..."


End file.
